


Rooftop randevous

by boefromhu, LilyPotteri



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry using super speed to give the best blowjob, Bottom Barry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Oliver, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5743684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boefromhu/pseuds/boefromhu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyPotteri/pseuds/LilyPotteri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this thing started way back in October before the new season started. There was that picture about Oliver on the roof. He looked lonely :P<br/>This is a usual pwp filth from us, enjoy kinky darlings! :) And hit us up with some kudos and comments if you liked it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop randevous

"Bad day?" Barry piped in with a smug grin leaning on the rail, eying Olliver.   
"Bad decade. Now shut up and turn around"   
"Ever the romantic"

"You excepted roses?" 

Oliver asked, but at the end didn't let Barry turn around. He crowded him against the cold metal and kissed him softly. Not like he usually did and the younger man needed a few seconds to catch up with Oliver's unhurried movements.

"I never expect anything but the best sex in my life from you, Ollie" Barry whispered onto his lips. "But this is good"   
Oliver snickered and ran his hands up and down on Barry's leather clad body.   
"You are not so bad yourself. What's up in Central City?"

"You really want to talk about metahumans right now? You sure about it?" Barry smirked and went to make Oliver forget about everything but the two of them. 

Kissing the strong jaw and down the long column of his neck caused goosebumps to appear on the strong man.

"I was only trying to make conversation. But I'm very good with not talking."   
Barry hummed and continued to kiss over the reachable skin of Oliver's neck.   
"I can do better things with my mouth apart from talking, you know"

"Oh, I'm aware, babe. Now get down to it." 

Oliver groaned as Barry disrobed him and fell on his knees. 

"Babe? That's new. Next you will say something about wanting to start a relationship. And you don't really do those, do you?" 

There was a hint of hurt in the kneeling man's voice, but Oliver pretended he didn't hear that.

"I don't do relationships. You know that perfectly. Now stop sulking, kid and just get on with it"   
Barry rolled his eyes and took a hold of Olliver's dick, licking the shaft and teasing the head.

"Don't play cocky with me. Suck me, boy." 

And he did. The first taste of Oliver's pre-come made Barry moan and he redoubled his efforts, but he didn't start to use his speed. Not yet anyway. He used his hand on the part of Oliver's dick that he couldn't take in his mouth.

Oliver ran his fingers through the younger man's brown hair holding onto it while he started to push into the welcoming heat of Barry's mouth.    
"That's right. Just like this" he moaned hoarsely.

Barry let go of Oliver with a wet pop just to say "I can do it better." And took hold of the sharp hipbones, swallowing the whole length of Oliver's penis.   
"Oh, yes. That's it, take it."

Barry used a tiny bit of his speed to bob his head faster than anyone before him.   
Oliver groaned at let go of the boy's hair and finding the metal bars behind him for leverage.   
"Ohmygod that's cheating but...don't stop"

"You like to play dirty, don't you?" Barry winked and went back to give the best blowjob of all times.    
"Relax, babe and let me fuck that pretty face of yours." 

The young man was used to be treated like that and made his jaw go slack.

Oliver started to thrust into Barry's throat still holding onto the rails behind him.   
The brunette looked up at him under his eyelashes and moaned around his dick.   
"Oh fuck, you gonna make me come, kid. " 

Oliver groaned as he picked up his pace.

Barry quickly stopped sucking Oliver and smiled sweetly at the protest. 

"Don't come yet. I want you to fuck me."   
Oliver used his strength to pick the thin body up and put Barry on the rails after some very creative curses from Barry.   
"You could've said that you wanted me here." 

Oliver didn't say anything just pushed apart the still clothed legs of the boy.

"Doing things are more effective than talking about them. That's something I'm sure you are not aware of." 

Oliver grinned and stole a kiss from the parted lips of the younger boy.   
He pulled down the zipper of Barry's suit and groped his hardening cock.   
"Oh... yeah. Okay. You are the boss." Came the whimpering answer from Barry.

"I know.  Now shut up. I want to kiss you." 

Barry wanted to reply with something witty but his mouth got somewhat occupied.    
Oliver didn't stop moving his hand on Barry's weeping dick, using the precome to ease the way.   
"Please. Please..." 

It was a litany between kisses from Barry.   
"Please what?"

"Please fuck me... I need you in me.. please"   
Oliver smirked into the kiss.   
"You beg so beautifully, baby"

Barry's head fell back as he clutched Oliver's shoulders.    
"Stop teasing and fuck me"   
The older man chuckled.   
"Aren't you an impatient little thing?"   
Barry groaned at that. He secretly loved when Ollie referred to him like that.    
"I guess you don't have anything on you, do you now? So here's the deal. I give you two minutes to fetch lube and condom. You have to pay for it, so no shoplifting. Go. 120 seconds. I'm counting."   
Barry quickly got himself presentable then took off. Oliver was at 72 when the faintly panting boy arrived back with a huge grin on his face. 

That's the face what made the Arrow fall in love with the Flash but he couldn't tell him. Ever. He knew what happened to his loved ones.    
"That was quick, baby boy. I'm proud. Now get out of this ridiculous suit and turn around. Hands on the rail. Watch your beloved city."

"It's your beloved city, Ollie" 

Barry said but followed the Arrow's orders. He liked it when Oliver told him what to do. It was hotter than it should have been, and made him hard just to think about it.

"Shut up, Barry. From now I'm gonna make you scream." 

The last words were whispered in the younger man's ear. It made him shiver and Oliver loved how responsive his lover was to his voice.   
Oliver opened the lube silently chuckling when he saw that it was flavoured.    
"You wish for something, babe?"    
Barry nodded.   
"I made it back before the two minutes line, didn't I? I deserve a reward."

Oliver chuckled and leaned forward to bite Barry's ear while whispering into it.   
"Oh really? And what do you have in mind, Mr. Scarlet Speedster?"   
Oliver slicked up two of his fingers and pushed them in without any warning, making Barry groan out so loud he was sure the whole city could hear it.

"I...god, you fucking dick..."    
Oliver smirked. 

"That's what you want? My dick?"   
Barry already had troubles putting sentences together.   
"No.. Yeah.. That too. Please..." He didn't even know what he wanted but he wanted more.   
"So you don't want this?" Asked Oliver while he crooked his fingers just the right way, pushing against Barry's prostate.   
"Sh...shit... More. Give me more."

Oliver dropped onto his knees behind the panting boy and used his free hand to pull apart Barry's cheeks. He blew hot air onto the sensitive hole and snickered as the younger man moaned into the night.   
"So.... what exactly should I give you as a reward for being such a good little boy? Hmm?"   
Barry was completely out of it, gripping the rail under him and whimpering nonsense under his breath.   
"I didn't quite got that, babe"

"Tongue. Your tongue, please."    
Ollie was impressed that Barry was able to get these words out but also knew that these were the last coherent words for a while. He didn't stop fingering him but put his tongue into play. At the first tentative lick, Barry let out a loud groan but it still wasn't a scream. And Oliver swore he would make the younger one scream.

So he kept him open with one hand while gently easing in three fingers, stretching the boy out and searching for his prostate. When he found it, his fingers never left the spot, rubbing and caressing the best he could manage, while he used his tongue to play with the stretched rim, a constant tease to drive Barry mad with pleasure. He wanted the younger man to be desperate under him, to whimper and scream and beg for the city to hear.

"Please, please, Sir. Please..."

That wasn't the first time Barry called him like that but it always made him even harder, redoubling his efforts to make his boy feel wonderful.   
"Patience, boy. You're going to get fucked when I decide you were good enough. Do you think you were a good boy?"   
Oliver knew he was just being a dick but couldn't help teasing Barry.

"I was I was, please fuck me, I was so good please fuck me…”    
Barry was lost in pleasure and the need for more, he was desperate to be filled with Oliver's cock.   
He wanted it more than anything and this little scene they liked to play just made him even harder. He had sex dreams about the vigilante even before he met him, and in those steamy visions it was always the Arrow pushing him down on his knees, and fucking him into the bed.

Oliver was close to just pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his cock, but he didn't want to hurt his boy. Because Barry was undoubtedly his.   
He stood up, still three fingers deep in him, stretching his lover's rim softly.   
Barry's knees were already shaking but he spread them further apart for Oliver.

Oliver gently pushed in a fourth and bent down, biting the pale skin of Barry's shoulder.   
"You feel ready for me, babyboy?"   
"So very ready...please fuck me... I need it"   
Oliver pulled out his fingers and ripped open the condom packet with his clean hand, rolling it on his painfully hard cock, before slicking it up with the cherry flavored lube Barry brought.   
He lined himself up, teasing Barry’s hole with the head of his dick but never pushing in.   
"This is what you want, pretty boy?" He asked as he enjoyed how wrecked the young man looked like.

"Yes, ye....ssss" Oliver pushed in with one smooth motion and groaned at the still tight feel of Barry's body. He stopped when he was balls deep in the boy.   
Barry hang his head between his hands and could only whimper when Oliver finally bottomed out.   
"God, you feel so good, babe." He let the younger one adjust then started a slow pace with rolling his hips.

"Fuck...yeah... fuck me Ollie... Sir...harder...I can take it harder."   
Barry was far from being coherent as he pushed back into the thrusts.   
Barry hang his head between his hands and could only whimper.

Oliver sucked kisses onto the back of Barry's neck as he picked up the pace, pistoning his hips into the tight heat of the younger boy's body.   
"I want you to feel me for days, a constant reminder of who you belong to. You may be over in Central City, but you are still mine" Oliver groaned as he bit down on the skin.   
"Yours, yours, so fuckin' yours" Barry screamed into the night.

Oliver held onto Barry's hips and picked up his pace, slamming into the younger boy with reckless abandon. Having sex with a speedster was beyond imagination, since Barry could come countless times in one night. Their record was eleven in a row.   
But this night they didn’t have that much time. They both had things to attend. But that didn’t stop the older man to make it one of the best nights since he knew they wouldn’t have too much occassions in the future to hit the shack.   
“Touch me, please!” Barry’s voice was an octave higher than usually and usually it would make him embarrassed but almost at his breaking point Oliver changed the direction of his thrusts, aiming perfectly at his already abused prostate. The dark haired boy needed a few more well timed thrust and he was coming without a touch on his cock.

Oliver wasn’t far behind him, gripping Barry’s hips and shooting his load inside his body with a deep groan. 

“Fuck… this was good.” Barry sighed contently as Oliver carefully slipped out from him and got rid of the used condom.

“Yeah.” 

Barry knew what was happening next. Oliver making out a lame excuse about something he had to do, and leave him alone. The Arrow was not doing relationships. That’s why he couldn’t believe his ears when Oliver spoke again.

“You want to get something to eat? I’m famished.”

"What? Seriously? Sure!" Oliver smiled at Barry's enthusiasm. Gosh, he really loved that kid. But he can't go there.   
"Get yourself presentable then, boy. You look like you were fucked six ways to Sunday." At last Oliver helped the young man down from the rail.   
"We can't really go to anywhere in these suits, so we should get changed? I can be back in 30." Barry didn't know what to do with Olli's soft smile.   
"Or you can come back to mine and borrow something from me."

Barry couldn't believe his ears.    
"Sure, if you don't mind."   
Oliver rolled his eyes at the younger boy, but gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

“If I would mind, I wouldn’t ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are love :)


End file.
